Grapple Grounder
|Source = Franchise}} The Grapple Grounder is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in the How to Train Your Dragon game. Official Description Physical Appearance Grapple Grounder Egg.png Titan Wing Grapple Grounder.png|Titan Wing Egg Grapple Grounder eggs come in a variety of colors. They have a few large white bumps that stick out from it and the scales can be seen clearly on the surface of the egg. Hatchling to Adult The Grapple Grounder is normally red, with golden or yellow spots or rings on its body. It has four horns and its body is long and slender. The tail is shaped like an arrow and it has the larger wings, compared to its body, than other dragons of the Boulder class. Titan Wing Titan Wing Grapple Grounders are dark gray with black stripes. They have green wings and a green outlined arrow-shaped tail. There are small blue spots on their knees as well. They developed a pair of smaller horns, as well as grew more spines along its neck to the tail, which are also sharper and smaller. Abilities Wrestling This dragon is described to be the wrestler of the dragon kingdom. They prefer to constrict their prey rather than use their fire, wrapping their victims with a bone-crushing squeeze similar to large constrictor snakes such as anacondas and boa constrictors. Firepower The Grapple Grounder can shoot a light-blue pulse ball that is most likely made out of plasma. It can shoot multiple of the blue orbs at a time, but at a sacrifice of size. The strength of a Grapple Grounder's plasma shots varies by size; larger plasma shots move slowly but have a stronger magnetic pull while smaller plasma shots move very fast but have a weaker magnetic pull. This information could also infer it might be electromagnetic. If a Grapple Grounder takes a deep enough breath or charges it long enough, the fire will come out as a big blackish sphere that explodes impressively upon impact, almost fatal. Its bomb contains Magnesium Gel. In addition, the Grapple Grounder launches fireballs at its opponents and are said to create beautiful waves in the sky as they shoot. Speed and Agility Being a snake-like dragon, the Grapple Grounder is very agile. It quickly twists and coils around its victims. It likes to slice its victims, much like the Razorwhip. Behavior and Personality This species is jumpy, aggressive and contentious described to be merciless to its enemies. It is also known to lurk in the dark, however, it is unknown if it has night vision to help it orientate in the dark. Weakness It has slow attacks and can't dish out attacks in a fast amount of time, making them vulnerable to ships to fire. When this dragon is frustrated and has nothing to fight it may tie itself up in knots. This dragon does not know when to call it quits. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon A golden statue of a dragon impaled by a sword sits over the viking meeting table in the Great Hall. This statue is most likely a Grapple Grounder. Games How to Train Your Dragon Game The Grapple Grounder appears in the boss battle of the Wii game. Snotlout uses four Grapple Grounders in the Thors'day Thursday Tournament. Beating the last tournament, you unlock the Grapple Grounder in arcade mode, and become a Dragon Master, thus beating the whole game. Their main power is their body size. Although it can't execute fast attacks in a short time, it's magnificent speed takes it from one attack to another quickly. It has more stamina and strength than Night Furies, but less speed, power, stealth, and firepower. In the Nintendo DS version, Grapple Grounders are shown to prefer Ham. Dragons: Rise of Berk The Grapple Grounder reappeared in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk where it was revealed to be a Boulder Class dragon. The Grapple Grounder in Rise of Berk is much longer than the one in the How to Train Your Dragon game, and has a less coiled shape. ''School of Dragons The Grapple Grounder then made its way to ''School of Dragons, with its default color being shades of orange and yellow. The body shape follows that of the Grapple Grounder in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Trivia *The Grapple Grounder's head and neck seems to resemble a Hideous Zippleback's and Scauldron's. *Its appearance is very similar to dragons of several exotic or eastern lore, particularly the Yinglong, a powerful dragon from Chinese myth, and the Korean Lung Dragons who squeeze their prey to death and have long, snake-like bodies with four legs and four toes. *The Grapple Grounder in School of Dragons appears not to have a horn on its snout like previous versions. References Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities